


coffee-frappe kind of boy

by semishirants



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff and Humor, Love Confessions, M/M, SemiShira - Freeform, book reader shirabu kenjirou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22479004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semishirants/pseuds/semishirants
Summary: Prompt:Shirabu is a passionate book reader and Semi is everything he’s not.Note:i kind of changed their personalities, or whatever.
Relationships: Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou
Comments: 14
Kudos: 119





	coffee-frappe kind of boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Possumel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Possumel/gifts).



> i'm stuck on writing an actual fic that i'm supposed to work on. but i made this instead. idk.

“Name?”

“Cassey”

_Ah fuck, another one of those Cassies, Kaycees, or however the fuck they are spelled_. Semi thought to himself, and proceeded to mark the cup ‘KACY’ in big and bold letters. The girl left the counter and went to sit at the corner of the shop. 

_‘She must be new,’_ Semi guessed, because any regular customer of the shop knew better than to sit at that corner; it’s too hot of a place for a cup of Americano. After registering her order, Semi gave the receipt to Kunimi, a boy younger than him for two years, and waited for him to prepare the drink. He is a great addition to the shop, a bit aloof on the side, but his bluntness at every casual talk makes it easier to deal with delivery boys like Terushima who doesn’t understand the boundaries of people.

Two minutes later, Semi called for ‘Cassey’ after Kunimi handed him the tray, with the coffee, cream and sugar, and a small plastic spoon to stir it with. ‘Cassey’ stared at Semi’s handwriting and heaved out a low sigh.

“It’s spelled ‘Cassey’, but thank you,” Semi laughed a little, a bit of relief knowing she isn’t one of those customers who get angry at stuff like this. They should be channeling their anger at far more important things. Cassey, Semi finally learned her name, seemed to have changed her plans and asked for take-out, adding a few coconut macaroons to her order. She muttered again, a small thank you, and dropped a few coins to the children’s fundraising donations before leaving.

One late afternoon, the bell on top of the door rung twice, signaling the arrival of a customer. Semi was stacking the bottom drawers with freshly delivered coffee beans, but he was still listening to the footsteps of that person, light and soft against the surface of the wooden floor. After careful observation, the person seemed to stop by the cupcakes’ stand display. Semi stood up and readied his pen, and saw a boy having copper hair, styled perfectly with a set of odd…bangs. He was staring back and forth between the angel and devil cupcakes, battling over his choices. Semi could tell, he was pouting for a solid minute.

“Ahem,” Semi cut him off, which startled the boy, wide-eyed and shy. “May I take your order?”

He reached for his pockets, fumbling between small bills, a pen, and a little notebook. He flipped over the pages and ripped one, handing it over to Semi. It read, _‘coffee frappe, 2 pumps of mocha syrup and 1 pump hazelnut syrup, whipped cream blended in, topped with whipped cream and caramel drizzle,’_ and Semi smirked in amusement. He would never understand people’s preferences. 

“Would you like to add something else? We have our display of cupcakes over there, our best-selling dessert.”

“Um, I can’t decide over the angel or the devil cupcake.”

“Oh, angel.”

“What?” 

“I meant the angel cupcake,” Semi could’ve sworn the boy flushed pink. He hurriedly placed a few bills and skipped to the tables. The name, he forgot to ask, he could’ve asked for it but settled not to. He’s the only customer at this hour. But as he scanned over the small piece of paper, he read ‘Shirabu Kenjirou’ in dainty handwriting. It slipped easily on his tongue. 

“Here’s your order,” Semi said casually, placing the tray on the table where Shirabu was currently waiting. Shirabu reached for the bill and the change, and said a soft ‘thank you’. For a moment, his face was glowing, or that could’ve been the sun’s reflection. But he looked kind of pretty, and Semi honestly felt bad for laughing at his sugary drink. 

“Do you need anything else?”

“I don’t see any books around; I was wondering if the shop has any.”

“Ah, I’m sorry about that. I’ll try to bring that up to the owner. ‘Til then, enjoy your drink.”

Fifteen minutes later, Kita Shinsuke, the owner of the shop, arrived from the back door. He was an impressive man; intelligent, classy, and well-mannered. He took a swift look at the shop and saw that there was Shirabu, all cozy by himself.

“Only him?” He turned to Semi, by which the ash blond nodded yes. “Well, I suppose business is hard with all this competition. Have you shown him the new menu? He could be interested in it.”

“Well, I didn’t. Plus, he was asking if we have books.”

“Did you lend him some?”

“Uhhh…”

“Show some hospitality please, Semi. I might really add a library around. Until then, make sure he gets what he’s looking for.”

“Yes boss.”

Semi headed over to a small portion of their office. He could’ve sworn there were a few books hidden somewhere between the shelves. He was right. He grabbed whatever he could find, and skipped over to where Shirabu is. 

“Uh hey,” Shirabu turned around, looking at him innocently. Semi saw a trail of white icing sticking on his lips, and motioned his fingers around his mouth. Shirabu quickly wiped it off with his handkerchief, and returned to Semi.

“Maybe this will do?”

Shirabu meekly glanced at the hard cover of the book. 

“Children’s Stories,” he said, “um, thank you.”

Semi, the little stupid fuck he is, didn’t even read the title. He remembered it belonged to the manager Sugawara, specifically his daughter, and sometimes he brings her over to his office, and in association, her books with her too. Too embarrassed to say anything, he bolted out of Shirabu’s sight and stayed with Kunimi. The silence between them is too defeaning, but it’s better than nothing.

Semi would glance at Shirabu, and he was truthfully reading the book, even jotting down notes? What for? Semi could only wonder. 

Time passed, and it was four-thirty. Semi went to Shirabu’s spot and cleaned after his mess (not that big of a mess). The book was at the corner of the table, with a mint-colored sticky note peeking from the cover. He picked it up, and still read Shirabu’s beautiful handwriting.

_Thank you for the wonderful book! It was a marvelous adventure, filled with lifelong lessons to keep. The writing was compelling, even for a young adult like me! I hope to return again soon, and maybe you can lend me another great read!  
-Shirabu Kenjirou_

How ridiculous. Semi didn’t expect for a note back. Whatever. He’s just glad the customer was satisfied. It doesn’t mean Semi wasn’t kind of happy when Shirabu came back, and this time, he was quite confident about the book he’s tried to give.

That confidence sank low into the ground. It was one of Kita’s erotic novels, a collection that he proudly possessed. Still, Shirabu read it inquisitively. Semi was horrified, and embarrassed as Shirabu then again, left another of his mint-colored sticky note.

_How wonderfully written. The words were carefully chosen by the writer; as if it was a lover who wrote a romantic poem, the novel makes you feel such powerful emotions. I’ll give it an 8 out of 10. Could’ve chosen another book cover.  
-Shirabu Kenjirou_

Is this that shy boy who wears white turtlenecks and a denim pair of jeans? Forget it, people are just simply overwhelming.

The notes kept on going. Semi had to keep them safe with a box that was actually a jewelry box his mother owned. He didn’t want to throw them away, because as the days went by, they formed a small kind of friendship through the exchange of books. 

“Semi, the boxes will be arriving now. Make sure you transfer the contents here.” Kita pointed at a newly purchased book shelf. Semi raised a ‘thumbs up’ and waited for the delivery man, by the name of Asahi to drop them at the store.

“Hey, that’s a beautiful shelf you got there,” Shirabu grinned softly, glancing at the furniture. “Do you need any help?”

“Well, I have no idea how to arrange it.”

“Oh! Well, let’s start of by sorting it by genre. I’ll help. Please?”

“Ah, sure. Thanks.”

That day, Shirabu was the first to use the library section of the shop. Semi went by the counter and registered his order again, having memorized the recipe by heart. Shirabu was happily sitting by the bar stool just a few steps next to Semi, eyes lost at places brought by ink. The day went good, customers kept on stopping by, and Semi finished the day by collecting again another one of Shirabu’s mint-colored sticky note.

_I couldn’t think of anything else to say about the book. It was really beautiful. However, there’re matters I have to confess. I’m pretty much out of money, so I can’t make any more excuses to come by just to see you. I think you’re really handsome and kind. There’s a movie that we could watch tonight. Perhaps you’ll be interested? If yes, here’s my contact._  
09XX XXX XXX  
-Kenjirou 

Semi quickly folded the note and shoved it inside of his pocket. After submitting his daily report, he grabbed his jacket and the keys to his big bike. He opened his phone, the bright screen blinding him and figured he could still make a call with his load credit. 

The phone rings twice.

“Hello?” Came a soft reply, as sweet as those angel cupcakes he often orders.

“Where should I pick you up? I’m free whenever, Kenjirou.”


End file.
